swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W34/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 18.08.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:24 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 04:18 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 07:17 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 09:44 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 11:01 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 13:33 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 15:19 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (2000) Dynamic ® 18:13 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 21:11 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 23:08 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 19.08.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:07 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 02:53 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 04:54 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 05:36 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 08:08 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 09:58 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - The Rake's Progress (1951) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (E) 12:30 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 15:10 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 16:47 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 17:40 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 18:54 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 20:54 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 21:54 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 23:38 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 20.08.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:44 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 03:02 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:00 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 06:29 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 07:51 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 08:55 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 10:47 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 11:55 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 14:25 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 16:18 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 17:52 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 19:20 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 20:58 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 22:31 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 21.08.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:28 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 03:00 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 03:41 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 05:31 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 08:21 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 11:00 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 12:21 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 14:44 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 16:02 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 17:33 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 19:21 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 21:38 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 23:26 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 22.08.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:41 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 04:12 Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) 06:17 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 08:36 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 11:50 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 16:22 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 20:11 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 22:12 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 23.08.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:53 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 03:27 Gioachino Rossini - Tancredi (1994) Naxos (I) 05:54 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 07:53 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 10:34 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 12:30 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 14:49 Gaetano Donizetti - Linda di Chamounix (2009) Opera Rara (I) 17:34 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 19:55 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 22:17 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 24.08.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:31 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 03:07 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:34 Giovanni Paisiello - Gli astrologi immaginari (1967) Nuova Era (I) 06:45 Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) 09:07 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 10:48 Joseph Haydn - L'infedeltà delusa (1980) Philips (I) 12:39 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 15:05 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 16:14 Vicente Martín y Soler - La capricciosa corretta (2003) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 18:27 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara ossia Bellezza ed onestà (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 21:21 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1994) Decca (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 34/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014